


The Monster Under Rogers Bed

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Must Fuck Weekend [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Other, Restraints, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: "There's a monster under my bed."Freddie bursts out laughing as soon as the words have left Rogers mouth.OrFreddie doesn’t believe that Roger is being terrorized by a monster living under his bed.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Tentacle Monster/Freddie Mercury, Tentacle Monster/Roger Taylor
Series: Must Fuck Weekend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746739
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	The Monster Under Rogers Bed

**Author's Note:**

> My very first entry for the Must Fuck Weekend. This is an odd one, I must say! Please mind the tags and also enjoy this tiny piece ❤️

"There's a monster under my bed."

Freddie bursts out laughing as soon as the words have left Rogers mouth. He turns from his work with the hangers to face his best friend, but Roger has a deadly serious look on his face. 

"Wait—" Freddie pauses. "You don't mean that right?"

There's a client behind the curtain that makes for a changing room. Roger crosses his arms over his chest with an uncomfortable grimace.

Freddie, sure he's being pranked, continues to hang the cloaks on the rail. Dividing his attention between his work and Roger. 

"I keep having these... Strange dreams." 

"Like what?" 

He shakes the dust off the fur, the excess prickles his nose. Freddie glances over his shoulder to Roger, who's head is slightly ducked and his cheeks flaming red.

If this is a prank, Roger sure is committed. 

"Like, this thing keeps grabbing me. It lives under my bed." He scratches his arm. "I woke up this morning and I still had the uh, slime on me."

"Slime?" Freddie asks doubtfully.

Roger narrows his eyes before pushing away from him. 

"Whatever. You don't believe me."

He turns to adjust the shoe display on the far end of the store. His shoulders rigid with tension. Freddie sighs, he doesn't like it when they fight, not even about stupid shit. He drops the cloak he had just dusted off and follows Roger to pull him into a hug.

"Darling, don't be upset. It's just a bit... Unlikely." 

He keeps him flush against his chest. Freddie nuzzles his nose behind Rogers ear. After a moment he exhales and finally relaxes. All morning he has been acting strange, dark bags under his eyes and jumping every time a new client entered their stall or flinching at friendly touches. 

There isn't a monster under Rogers bed, but something is certainly seems off. 

"How about this,"

He twirls Roger around and links their hands together. 

"After we close shop today, we go by my house, grab my stuff, and I'll come and stay at your place for the night?" 

The uncomfortable tension returns to Rogers face. "I'm not sure..." 

"Darling, you are probably having some very vivid dreams and it will help if I am there to wake you up and reassure you there is nothing in your room to be scared of." 

Roger runs his thumb over Freddie's knuckles. Not meeting his eye.

"Maybe."

"What? You never want to sleep in your own bed again? Your lease won't end until February." Freddie brings their hands up and kisses the back of Rogers. "I'll help you over your fear." 

It takes another series of kisses trailed up from his wrist to his arm, shoulder, neck and cheek until Roger squirms and giggles in agreement. 

"Alright— alright! Fine." 

"Good!" Freddie finished with a sloppy kiss to his cheek. Delighted he got Roger to smile again. "It's a slumber party."

🐙•🐙•🐙

"See! There's nothing there."

The first thing Freddie did after dropping his weekend bag was falling to his knees and check the space underneath Rogers bed. He even brought a flashlight to show Roger he was indeed taking him serious. All he sees under the bed are stray socks, dust and the two storage boxes Roger leaves there. 

He sits up, looking at Roger who is firmly rooted in the door opening. 

"It's just nightmares, Rog." 

Dropping his gaze, Roger turns bright pink again. "They aren't nightmares, it's not scary. They're just strange."

"Strange how?"

"I dunno..."

Freddie hums, he pushes himself to his feet to pull Roger into the bedroom. "Are they, sexual?"

Roger keeps very close to him. Eyeing the bed warily. 

"Maybe."

"That's a yes, then." 

Freddie begins to strip out of his jeans and sweat soaked work shirt. Roger watches him work without moving to remove any clothes himself. Freddie bundles them in a pile for Roger to wash in the weekend. He eyes Roger once ready for bed himself. "Are you sleeping in your overalls?"

"No." Roger murmurs.

When he doesn't start undressing Freddie huffs, pulls Roger closer by the straps of his dungarees and begins to unhook them from the bottom part. Roger usually isn't this nervous. Not around him. 

Freddie continues to pull down his clothes until he is standing only in his underwear and t-shirt.

He wraps his arms around Roger and rubs his shoulders. 

"You're fine, okay? I'm here. Nothing can get you while I'm here to wake you up."

Even at his doubtful exhale, Freddie doesn't budge. After they both have brushed their teeth and washed their faces in Rogers cramped bathroom with only cold running water, Freddie pulls Roger back to the bed and pushes him down with more than a little force, 

"What if it's not a dream, Fred?" 

Roger pulls the duvet back and scoots to the wall to make room for Freddie in the single bed. Which is why they usually hang out at Freddie's.

It is no use trying to argue against him.

The pillow he flops onto smells of Roger, he opens his arm and Roger rolls against him with a sigh. His fingers clutch onto Freddie's shirt and his eyes are moving back and forth nervously. Waiting for whatever thing he dreamt of to strike again. 

Freddie wraps his other arm around Roger too. He smiles at him.

"You're being very silly, Roger."

"I'm sorry." Roger sits up on his chest and lets his legs slide against Freddie. "Thanks for being here."

"Anything for you, my Darling." 

The beer they had with their dinner leaves Freddie pleasantly buzzed. Roger brushes his fingers through his hair with a pout, lips bitten raw and eyes searching for reassurance. 

"I hope you're right."

"I will be, you should sleep, you look tired." 

Roger flops down next to him with an affirmative grunt. Freddie rolls onto his side and waits for Roger to wrap his arms around his waist, which he does. His nose is cold against Freddie's neck and they intertwine their fingers on Freddie's stomach. 

"Good night, Fred." 

"Good night, Dear. I'm here when you'll wake up."

It takes a long while for Rogers breath to even out and his hands to go slack.

Only when Freddie is sure Roger is fast asleep does he allow himself to drift off too. 

🐙•🐙•🐙

"M'Rog..."

Freddie shivers in the cold when he wakes up without any duvet wrapped around him. He blindly grasps for Roger to grab the stolen blanket back, but all he manages to get a hold of is Rogers shirt, which makes Roger murmur in his sleep.

The cold tickles at his toes. Freddie curls his knees to his chest and clings onto Roger for warmth, only to find his arms feverishly hot.

"Jesus."

As if burned, Freddie flips onto his other side to examine Roger in the faint darkness, expecting Roger to be fast asleep, warm with a fever and therefor having experienced these delirious dreams for the past few days. 

What he finds is much worse.

Roger is still on his side facing Freddie, but a limb, wet, slimy and long enough that Freddie cannot detect the body it belonged to, is wrapped around his left leg, between his thighs, around his chest and neck only to disappear in Rogers widespread lips. 

If Roger is conscious, he does not appear to be disturbed. The tentacle like limb rubs its tip in and out of Rogers mouth. Freddie only now notices he is suckling soundly, eyes fluttering behind the lids. 

The creature rubs its tentacle against Rogers front. Roger, immobile and at its mercy, rocks along.

Freddie stares in wide eyed shock.

Numbness spreads from his head to his fingers to his legs. He thinks about dashing off into the living room to call the police or animal control, then he thinks of trying to get the creature off a quietly moaning Roger. Who's hand has curled in Freddie's shirt subconsciously. 

"R-roger. Roger, oh my God. Roger wake up."

He finally manages to push past the barrier in his mind and pulls on the tentacle that is busying Rogers lips. Drool dribbles down his chin, Roger sighs, hips rolling in rhythm.

The creatures hold is iron strong. It doesn't budge even when Freddie puts his foot against the wall over Rogers body and pulls on the limb with all his might.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." 

Sweat begins to pour down his forehead and his skin too becomes rapidly warm, as if someone turned the heater on its highest setting. 

His heart is pounding hard against his ribcage. Freddie realizes with a sickening surge.

He tries one last time to pull Rogers arm, but the creature does not allow Roger to be moved. Freddie takes a deep breath and pushes himself from the bed to call for help.

His foot doesn't hit the carpet before a hot slimy tentacle wraps itself around him.

Freddie is hoisted back into the bed with a scream.

He struggles, he tries to kick the other off and inflict as much abuse as he can, but soon another tentacle joins in to keep his legs spread apart. He screams again. Loud and throaty until he sees one of the vile arms slither from under the bed to his mouth.

Freddie closes his lips, firmly, tears running down his cheeks as they are pried open by the tentacle. 

He hadn't taken the time looking at the end.

But in his mouth it's larger than any cock he has ever sucked. He tries to push it out with his tongue, but it doesn't budge. Freddie's yells are muffled, he tried to still squirm his legs free but all his efforts lead to nowhere. 

Gut wrenching fear overtakes him when suddenly something thick and creamy is shot into his mouth. 

Freddie shakes his head. No. No. No.

A moment later a warm ticklish sensation overtakes his mouth. His brain doesn't give him permission to go slack jawed and let the creature use his mouth which way it pleases, but his lips have relaxed on their own accord. 

The sensation travels down his throat and to his chest. Pleasure erupts under his ribcage. 

Suddenly his heart is no longer hammering in terror and his stomach is not in a tight uneasy knot. The pleasure runs down his fingertips and legs, which fall open. 

The thing makes no sound and makes no show to reveal its body. 

Another tentacle appears out of nowhere and rubs on Freddie's covered cock. He keens, hips buckling off the bed. Whatever the creature had poisoned him with, it leaves him hard as a rock and brain shortcut. 

"Hmmm, hmmhm." 

He moans around the tentacle in his mouth. Slurping at the excess juices, chasing the thick sweetened taste. 

While the muscles in his neck have given up and Freddie's head falls back onto the pillows, he gets a good look at Roger, writhing and moaning beside him in the same delirious manner. Lost in pleasure. 

The creature had worked its way into Rogers pants from the front and the back with separate limbs.

Roger is clutching the bedding and Freddie's shirt. 

When Freddie lazily draws his eyes up, he sees Roger staring back at him with his own dazed out expression.

Freddie tries to say something, but he can't. The creature works further into his throat given the chance, whatever has been used on him suppresses his gag reflex too. His throat relaxes around the slimy length, Freddie involuntary closes his eyes. 

The tentacle that had been rubbing his cock slips past the waistband of his underwear.

It is pleasantly warm against his aching skin.

It wraps itself around Freddie's cock and does an experimental tug. When Freddie shudders and thrusts into the touch, the creature takes over control again. Its grip tight and pace relentless.

Freddie is brought to the brink of his orgasm faster than he has ever been before.

He grasps for something to hold, anything.

On the bedding he bumps into Rogers hand and intertwines their clammy hands together. 

Roger lets out a tired moan. Freddie opens his eyes in time to see him orgasm. Rogers chest is heaving and sweat pours down his temples. The creature, before silent, now noisily slurps at the cum Roger produces. Roger squirms and shakes in overstimulation. Only when another pump of assumably the same pleasure juice Freddie was given, does Roger relax into the bedding again and lets himself be freely milked. 

It is now his turns, Freddie fears.

The creature insistently works on Freddie's hardness, a second tentacle joins in and fumbles with his balls.

Freddie moans, long and hot.

The pleasure coils in his stomach and fries his brain. He feels nothing but hot and relaxed. 

Its slime on the tentacles leaves a pleasant tingling sensation behind. The one previously fondling his balls reaches further down until its pressing against his hole. Freddie's toes curl in the mattress. There is no way this is real.

A moment later a thinner, careful tentacle slips easily inside of him. 

It injects a warm slickness inside of his entrance. Freddie gurgles around the tentacle in his mouth. 

The rest of the way in feels only pleasurable. Freddie keens and heaves and squirms, but nothing stops the creature from leisurely rubbing over his prostate. Stars burst behind Freddie's lids. Another jerk of his cock sends him over the edge.

Just like Roger, his cum is sucked from his cock. The tentacle has an opening almost suckling him empty until his cock is twitching helplessly.

Freddie tries to pull away from the overstimulation in a mindless effort. 

His brain is on fire and his throat hurts from moaning loud and gaspingly. He is sucked dry until his balls feel empty and the pleasure has made his cock hard all over again.

Another doze of cream is released in his mouth. He drools around the tentacle and waits for it to move inside of him again.

He squeezes Rogers hand, who squeezes back almost as weakly as Freddie.

The creature leaves him no moment to recover. As soon as the numbing pleasure has spread across his nervous system again, it goes back to working on his raw cock. It slickens the length so it stops hurting, Freddie sighs and falls into the bedding tiredly.

Beside him, Roger is worked onto his hands and knees after already releasing his next load. 

He doesn't seem particularly conscious when the creature lowers his underwear and spreads his asscheeks, but when Freddie squeezes his hand he still gets a squeeze back.

Freddie too is spread wider and fucked onto the thickening tentacle inside of him.

He waits for the pleasure to peak again and let the creature have his cum. He wonders, while his cock is gently being sucked on the tip, if this night will last forever and how he will ever make it up to Roger.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg 😳 please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
